La última noche amarga
by Milenka24
Summary: Todos en fechas navideñas se preparan para festejar, compran regalos, hacen la cena para apantallar a sus invitados... Lukas no tiene intención alguna de pasar así su noche. Los recuerdos de aquella mujer que le rompió el corazón lo acosan... y para olvidar por un momento, decide pasar la noche a su estilo, hoy será su última noche amarga... NorFin! -NyoFin- DenIce


Hallo! vengo con otro pequeño fic jeje ^^U es un NorFin, hecho para una chica que fui su santa secreto de salvacion jeje

espero les guste, igual atrasado de navidad... debo decir que este pedido fue un verdadero reto ya que no estoy acostumbrada a esta pareja y no podía imaginármela, pero comencé a escribir a lo menso y las ideas fluyeron xD

solo espero no me odien D:

Feliz navidad atrasada!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~La última noche amarga~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sintió algo frío en su frente y eso hizo que despertara sobresaltado, aunque se calmó al ver a su pequeño hermano mirándole con preocupación.

-Emil… ¿qué haces aquí?- su voz estaba algo ronca gracias a la gripa que le atacaba, se sentía muy enfermo.

-Te hablé por teléfono y no contestabas… así que le pedí a Mathías que me trajera- arregló los cabellos dorados del mayor y retiró el pequeño broche en forma de cruz nórdica, colocándola en la mesita de noche. Lukas Automáticamente frunció el ceño a la mención del danés pero no dijo nada, no tenía las fuerzas para pelear. Estaba de más decir que no aceptaba por completo la relación de su adorable hermanito y el danés pervertido que le había quitado toda la atención del menor, pero por otro lado hacían una linda pareja y sabía que Mathías era incapaz de lastimar de cualquier manera al menor pues se desvivía por darle todo.

-No era necesario que vinieras…-

-Lukas…-

-Estoy bien- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al menor el cual suspiró resignado y llevó su vista a la pequeña foto que había en el buró de la cama, era Lukas con una rubia bajita de cabellos cortos y peinados hacia adentro, de ojos amatistas con una radiante sonrisa, la segunda sonrisa más brillante que haya visto en su vida (la primera era de Mathías y le encantaba pero no le diría). El noruego se veía feliz al lado de ella, a pesar que en la foto se veía igual de estoico que siempre, sabía que estaba feliz, pues él había tomado la foto ya que se la había pedido el mayor, eran buenos tiempos.

-Hermano… este año…-

-No iré, no te canses pidiéndomelo-

-Pero Lukas…-

-Ya tomé mi decisión-

Emil volvió a suspirar, hace 2 años que las navidades no eran iguales, hace 2 años que su hermano no pasaba la navidad con él, a duras penas iba a la cena de fin de año, pero a navidad ya no, no desde aquello.

-Está bien… pero si cambias de opinión, serás bienvenido en casa, recuérdalo- se levantó no sin antes darle un suave beso en los cabellos dorados –te dejé la comida hecha y medicinas, por favor comes- le acarició las hebras doradas y finalmente salió de la habitación encontrándose con Mathías el cual con la mirada preguntó qué había pasado, Emil sólo negó con la cabeza. El danés abrazó a su pequeño y besó su frente susurrándole que estaría bien, que ya lo superaría Lukas, el menor sonrió levemente y ambos salieron de la casa del noruego para ir a la propia y preparar todo para su cena.

Por otro lado Lukas sólo escuchó cuando la puerta de su casa se cerraba y resopló, no se sentía con ánimos de festejar aquella fecha y motivos tenía, pero también se sentía mal por preocupar a su hermano.

-Lo haces bien Lukas…- se dijo con sarcasmo levantándose un poco y mirando la misma foto que Emil miraba momentos atrás, la tomó con cuidado y su pulgar acarició con cuidado el vidrio, justo en el rostro de aquella sonriente rubia. Sus ojos mostraron dolor y un poco de rencor a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo como siempre…

Aquella chica le había destrozado por completo.

Flash back

Alzó la ceja al bajar la vista y toparse con un lindo puchero de su bajita acompañante, aquella finesa era tan diferente a él pero ahí estaba, a mitad del parque y con la chica rubia mirándole como perrito.

-¡Por favor Lukas! Sólo un poco ¿si?-

-ahh… está bien, pero si te caes no será problema mío- sonrió leve causando una brillante sonrisa en la rubia.

-Claro que no, para eso te tendré a ti, mi fiel caballero para rescatarme- rió y tomó al noruego de la mano, arrastrándole hasta el lago congelado. Lukas le miró, la palabra 'fiel' no debía haber salido de aquellos labios que adoraba aunque le lastimara, pero seguía ahí con ella a pesar del daño que le ocasionaba. Bien Mathías le dijo una vez que era un masoquista, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a la chica a pesar de todo, no podía dejarla, creía ingenuamente que ella recapacitaría y volverían a la burbuja de felicidad de donde nunca debieron haber salido, la cual nunca debió haberse reventado por un tercero.

Llegaron al lago y pidieron dos pares de patines, la chica se los puso emocionada y se adentró al lugar haciendo dibujos amorfos en el hielo. Lukas entró después con cuidado y se ajustó mejor su bufanda, hacía mucho frío ese día y comenzaban a caer leves copos de nieve, haciendo surreal el paisaje. Miró a lo lejos como su novia daba vueltas como una niña pequeña, con movimientos agraciados y delicados, acompañados de una dulce risita que le llegaba hasta su casi frígido corazón. Pronto la alcanzó y le tomó de la mano para que ambos patinaran con calma y tranquilidad, ella se aferró dulcemente a su brazo y él sonrió nuevamente.

- Supongamos que llamo a tu puerta con una maleta y todo el amor que cabe en mí, un poco de café para los días tristes y una manta para los días fríos ¿me acogerías?- Soltó de pronto la rubia haciendo que el noruego casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Lukas sabía que su novia no era exactamente dada a decir las cosas con tacto.

-Sólo quiero saber… ¿Lo harías?- ambos dejaron de patinar quedando en medio del lago, rodeados por varias personas que se divertían. Alzó una mano enguantada y acarició con dulzura la mejilla sonrosada de la chica a causa del frío.

-Por supuesto… Pensé que nunca iba a conocer a alguien que me comprendiera, pero de pronto apareciste tú y lo supe, supe que eras tú. No puedo explicarlo… pero te juro que lo sentí desde la primera vez. Es como si un hada se hubiera acercado a mi oído y me hubiera susurrado 'Es ella'- Lukas bajó la vista ante aquella confesión suya, esa chica le hacía abrir su corazón tan fácilmente y decir cosas que en otros tiempos le hubiera costado expresar. Soltó un respingo al sentir los cálidos brazos de la muchacha rodearle con cariño, y un suave beso en su mejilla acompañado de una risita risueña… tal vez las cosas a fin de cuentas sí se iban a arreglar.

Fin flash back

Soltó una risa seca y aventó la foto descuidadamente a la cama, se levantó con pereza y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, todo en automático.

-Eras una mentirosa Anneli…- masculló con la voz un poco entrecortada cuando otro recuerdo surgió de lo más enterrado de su mente

Flash back

Había sido arrastrado contra su voluntad a la casa del danés, lo que significaba que vería a su hermano ahí… no es que se llevara mal con él, pero no asimilaba aún la idea de que su inocente y tierno hermanito estaba viviendo con ese idiota.

-¡Será divertido Lukas! Como una cita doble~- la que manejaba era la rubia sonriente, meciendo su cabeza y sus suaves cabellos al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el estéreo.

-Se te olvida que hablamos de mi hermano-

-Lo sé… pero algún día debes aceptar que Emil ya no es pequeño-

-No tengo problema alguno que ya sea grande... el problema es su estúpido novio- miró por la ventana viendo el bonito paisaje, hasta eso el lugar donde ambos vivían era un lindo lugar, lleno de naturaleza como a su hermano le gustaba, alejado del bullicio de la ciudad… suspiró inaudible, el danés se había ganado unos puntos con sólo tener la casa ahí, pues la había comprado específicamente en ese lugar para Emil aunque éste le había dicho claramente que no era necesario… y Lukas fue arrastrado por el mayor para ver casas, y terminó comprando esa.

La tarde pasó entre risas, sonrojos y algunos gritos de los hermanos avergonzados por las cosas que decía su pareja, hasta que Lukas jaló a Emil a la cocina para hablar en privado, el peliplata notó algo extraño a su hermano.

-Si vas a empezar con que no estás de acuerdo con mi relación con Mathías…-

-No es eso… bueno en parte, pero esta vez no- Emil alzó una ceja, jamás había visto a su hermano tan nervioso.

-Woow… debe ser muy serio como para que estés así-

-Lo es… escucha…- y le planteó a Emil su pequeño plan, el menor se entusiasmaba más con cada frase y le apoyó completamente. Ambos prepararon unas botanas y las llevaron a la sala de estar donde el danés y la finesa platicaban amenamente, el albino dejó la charola y se sentó al lado de su novio el cual le abrazó cariñosamente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, el menor refunfuñó un poco sonrojado pero no le apartó, la finesa rió un poco por la ternura que le daban esos chicos y notó que Lukas se sentaba con ella y le tomaba de la mano.

-¿No se ven lindos?- susurró la chica sonriendo alegremente pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro -¿Lukas?- el noruego le miró fijo y se aclaró la garganta notablemente nervioso, Emil miró expectativo y le hizo una seña a Mathías de que guardara silencio.

-Anneli…- tomó su mano con suavidad y la besó ante la mirada azorada de la chica -No te quiero para ser solo besos, no te quiero para ser solo risas, no te quiero para ser solo besos. No te quiero para ser solo minutos, te quiero para ser momentos, para ser alegrías, te quiero para ser historia, química y física…-

La sala se inundó de expectativa cuando el noruego se arrodilló frente a la rubia y sacaba una cajita aterciopelada color azul.

-Anneli… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- la finesa se llevó su mano libre a la boca por la sorpresa, Emil sonreía feliz de su hermano y Mathías parecía llorar de alegría… pero la respuesta no llegaba.

-Oh por Odin… Lukas yo…- una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica –no… lo siento tanto…- las sonrisas se borraron y la rubia desapareció corriendo por la puerta dejando tristeza atrás.

Emil se levantó y abrazó a su hermano el cual seguía en la misma posición con la vista perdida y dolida, desesperanzada.

-Lukas lo siento tanto…- susurró cuando su hermano se aferró a él, llorando en silencio, con dolor. Mathías no sabía qué hacer y tan sólo se mantuvo al margen de aquella escena tan lastimera…

Fin flash back

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo y se llevaba las lágrimas salinas que habían aparecido sin darse cuenta, el dolor le consumía como el primer día a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Tenía ira hacia todos, hacia esa chica que le rompió el corazón, hacia el estúpido que se la quitó… hasta hacia su hermano que era feliz al lado de la persona que amaba

¿Por qué él no lo podía ser? ¿Por qué fracasaba en sus relaciones amorosas? ¿Había algo mal en él?

Flash back

Luego de aquel fatídico día, Lukas no la había vuelto a ver, y sus amigos se desvivían por animarlo un poco y que la olvidara. En este caso Mathías lo había raptado para comprar los regalos de navidad de último minuto, ya había regalos pero había visto un libro para su pequeño niño que había pasado meses buscándolo, y él como buen novio se lo compraría.

-Aun no sé por qué vengo contigo- dijo molesto el noruego ganándose una sonrisa estúpida de parte del danés.

-Porque si sigues ahí encerrado en tu casa, los gusanos te comerán- y ambos siguieron con su camino.

Un rato después ambos terminaron en un pequeño local por un té caliente ya que el día comenzaba a refrescar… y Lukas escuchó la inconfundible risa de su ex novia, volteó a verla y ahí estaba, hermosa como siempre… y acompañada de un hombre alto, rubio y de lentes, con una expresión intimidante en su rostro.

-Anneli…- la aludida volteó y los colores abandonaron su rostro al verlo.

-Lukas… yo…- el mencionado se levantó sin importarle que Mathías lo estuviera llamando

-¿Fue por esto que no aceptaste mi proposición?- ambos hombres se miraron fijamente en un desafío.

-¡Por favor, déjame explicarte!- rogó la chica, y los otros dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Anneli le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que le diera privacidad y el otro así lo hizo. El ambiente entre la ex pareja se sentía muy pesado, y el silencio era demasiado incómodo hasta que la rubia se atrevió a hablar.

-Yo… no acepté tu proposición porque conocí a Bewrald unos meses antes…- jugó nerviosa con sus manos sin ser capaz de mantenerle la mirada al noruego

-… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- su voz sonó más plana de lo normal.

-Porque… no creí que me lo pidieras tan pronto, y creí que lo de Bewrald sería pasajero pero no fue así… y yo no quería lastimarte con la verdad…- fue hablando cada vez más bajo, sintiéndose culpable por dañar al chico.

- Yo ya lo sabía Anneli…- la rubia se asombró y quiso hablar pero Lukas no le dejó -A mi me gusta que me digan la verdad, ya yo veré si duele o no…- se levantó brusco del asiento y dio media vuelta para irse pero la mano de la rubia le sostuvo de la manga.

-Lukas… lo siento tanto… en verdad te amé, eres un maravilloso ser… en algún lugar una persona desea conocer a una persona exactamente como tú…-

El noruego no dijo nada y se zafó de la mano de la chica, sin decir nada salió del lugar siendo seguido por Mathías, aunque éste antes de seguirlo se acercó a Anneli.

-Espero que seas feliz… pero ojalá esto te quede en la conciencia, haz destrozado el corazón de la persona que más te pudo haber amado en toda tu vida…- dijo gélido haciendo llorar a la muchacha, y finalmente siguió al noruego dando una vista hacia atrás donde la chica lloraba en los brazos de su nuevo amor…

Esa noche, Lukas se mantuvo perdido, la noche buena nunca había sido tan triste, con el dolor de un amor completamente perdido rondando por las sombras de la casa. Sintió un poco de rabia al ver a su hermano en brazos del danés recibiendo cariños. Él hubiera estado así con Anneli si ella hubiera aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. En su bolsillo aun guardaba el precioso anillo de amatista que tenía para ella, amatista igual que sus bellos ojos, lo sacó y lo miró con rencor y dolor, y decidió aventarlo por el balcón de la casa, perdiéndose entre la nieve y los árboles hasta que la nieve se derritiera y lo arrastrara al río junto con todo su amor.

Fin flash back

No se había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que sus sollozos llegaron a sus oídos gracias al eco de la regadera, e irremediablemente su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Se hizo ovillo y lloró con fuerza, todo lo que había contenido estos años al fin salía de su pecho, tanto dolor guardado, tantos momentos queriendo ser olvidados, tantos recuerdos, sonrisas, besos, todo se arremolinó en su pecho. Tomó su corazón entre sus manos y lo estrujó fuertemente, sacando todo lo relacionado con Anneli, la chica que amó más que a su vida misma y la que le destruyó por completo, reduciéndolo en un patético contenedor vacío… porque eso era, un contenedor, ya no había nada dentro de él.

Recordó la fecha actual y sonrió sin emoción alguna, aprovecharía su noche, no iría con Emil a pasar las fiestas, se quedaría en casa a olvidar a la manera de un perdedor: tomando. Salió del baño y se vistió con mucha calma, bajó las escaleras y abrió la alacena donde guardaba las bebidas. Sacó una botella de vodka, tomó una copa pero antes sacó unas cervezas de la nevera. Encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sofá con sus bebidas.

-Esta noche es para olvidar solo un poco mi patética vida… brindo por sus labios rosados y suaves como la seda- abrió una cerveza y se la tomó de un trago, recordando las tantas veces que la besó, las sonrisas que se dibujaron en esos cachos de piel tan suave y apetitosa.

-Brindo por su cabello dorado- una segunda cerveza terminó vacía, a su mente se le vinieron las imágenes del viento que jugaba con sus cabellos, alborotándolos armoniosamente, dándole un toque infantil y tierno.

-Brindo por sus ojos- una botella vacía más se sumó, los ojos de un misterioso amatista se aparecieron, tantas veces se había perdido en aquella mirada tan dulce y determinada, tan firme y sublime… ¿Acaso fue un ciego que no vio a través de ese par de ventanas el verdadero amor de Anneli?

-Brindo por su cuerpo- la botella de vodka entró en escena, las marcadas curvas en ese menudo y delicado cuerpo fueron su delirio, perdido entre la suavidad de aquella inmaculada piel que muchas veces fue suya, aquellos pechos redondos, aquellas delicadas y esbeltas piernas, sus brazos delgados, su ancha cadera y su diminuta cintura… ¿Cómo olvidar todo eso?

La botella se fue acabando copa tras copa, mermando su consciencia temporalmente, haciéndolo caer en una oscuridad tranquila, sin doloroso recuerdos que le desgarraban sangrientamente el pecho… y antes de caer completamente bajo el efecto del alcohol, esa noche buena prometió que sería la última noche en que se lamentaba la pérdida de su amor, que saldría adelante al día siguiente, pasaría el día con su hermano y sus pocos amigos, esa noche buena fue la última en que el nombre Anneli tuvo un significado arraigado a su corazón y mente.

Todos celebraban esa fecha, él también pero a su estilo, esta sería la última amarga navidad que pasaría...

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

y bien? qué les pareció? . si, no fue un final feliz por ser navidad, ese era mi reto, que no terminara bien... no todos tienen una linda noche buena y están con sus familiares cenando, esto sería el otro lado que casi no vemos u.u saben que hay muchos suicidios en estas fechas? iba a hacer que se suicidara pero lo creí muy fuerte xD y mejor lo puse borracho jeje

so... creo que es todo

tomatazos? lechugazos? bombas molotov? antrax? xD reviews? *-* me haría muy feliz saber su opinion!

y antes de irme, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo! que este 2014 SI puedan cumplir sus metas que en el 2013 no cumplieron xD

recuerden que tendrán otros 365 días para cumplir sus metas~ y les dejo una pequeña frase:

_** Hay 2 días al año sobre los que no puedes hacer nada: AYER Y MAÑANA: solamente hoy podrás perdonar, sonreír, soñar, amar, sentir… Feliz año **_

hasta la próxima!


End file.
